1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device that executes an application, and a memory management method for that application.
2. Related Background Art
In general, in the case of starting up an application, a memory management unit secures in memory a memory area for deploying the application. For example, in the technology described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-107197, it is described that when a memory acquisition unit receives a memory acquisition request from an application, the memory acquisition unit checks whether request amount of memory can be secured, and then carries out processing to secure that memory when possible.